


Golden Power, Blessed Chosen of the Goddesses

by Whisperinthewoods (Acemagmagrunt)



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Introspection, Reincarnation, The Triforce, non-graphic violence and death, not a happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acemagmagrunt/pseuds/Whisperinthewoods
Summary: The story of the Demon King, the Princess of Destiny, and the Hero of Legend is well known by all of Hyrule. The people believe that to be chosen by the Goddesses to wield the Golden Power is the greatest honor of all. They are wrong.It is the greatest curse.





	Golden Power, Blessed Chosen of the Goddesses

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for class and ended up kinda proud of it, so I'm posting it here. Hope you like it.

      Most in Hyrule would say being chosen to wield the legendary Triforce would be an honor beyond any other. They wouldn’t be lying, either; after all, what greater recognition could there be than to be chosen by one of the great three goddesses to wield a piece of the power they’d used to create the world from nothing? But those who were chosen knew that it was no honor. It was a curse unlike any other. 

      Ganondorf, the Demon King, chosen of Din, goddess of power, was over forty thousand years old. He might be older still, but he’d stopped counting hundreds of lifetimes ago. He had been killed by the Hero of Legend so many times even the most dedicated and talented historians had lost count, and yet he lived still. He could not die. He could not die, not even after being impaled, beheaded, or sliced to ribbons by the Blade of Evil’s Bane, or blasted to oblivion by the sages’ magic, or banished to strange and terrifying other worlds. The Triforce of Power will always stitch him back together, piece by piece, molecule by molecule. He always thinks he will get used to the pain, but he never does. Everytime he returns to Hyrule, he returns to his old ambition of conquering it, thinking perhaps if he succeeded, Din will let him die. 

      But after so many failures, after so many millenia, the Demon King forgets why he invades the Golden Kingdom time and time again. He becomes a monster, more pig than man, and the proud Gerudo King and Master Sorcerer he once was fade from his memory as surely as the rest of his people and his culture fade from Hyrule’s memory. He is only called Ganon now, in hushed and fearful whispers, called a monster, a destroyer without mercy. They forget the young king who only wanted the best for his people as he does. The Triforce glows from the twisted and hairy mess of what was once his hand as he launches yet another invasion. He does not know what it is. The people cheer when the Hero slays him yet again, but he does not die. 

      Zelda, the Princess of Destiny, chosen of Nayru, goddess of wisdom, knows her destiny her whole life. When her mother and father, Queen and King of Hyrule, present her to the sages as a day old baby, they decree that her name is to be Zelda, and her mother faints; she knows the mother of every Zelda dies before the Princess turns six years old, as does the whole kingdom. A great gasp goes up among the gathered people, and over the next decade, everyone in the Kingdom braces for a calamity, for they know the birth of a Princess called Zelda is the first omen of the Demon King’s return. Each time Zelda spends her childhood preparing, trying to stop the invasion, and each time she fails, forced to watch her people massacred.

      The glowing triangle on the back of her hand marks her as the wisest in all the land, but Zelda does not feel wise when she holds her father’s as he is dying of an illness no healer can explain, as every father of a Princess called Zelda has done before. She does not feel wise as she watches the darkness swirling in the sky, signalling the return of the once-man-now-monster Ganon. She is not undying as he is, but she remembers all her past lifetimes well enough to know she cannot stop him no matter what she does. So she eludes capture for as long as she can and prays for the Hero’s return. 

      Link, the Hero of Legend, chosen of Farore, goddess of courage, stumbles into his destiny by accident. He is naturally gifted with a sword in a way no teenage boy should be even after years of practice, but this concerns no one. He is named many different things over his many lives, but he always ends up calling himself Link, for he will remember his past lives but never his parents; the Hero is always orphaned as a baby. He is, at first, eager to complete his quest, to save the Princess of Destiny and the Kingdom from the Demon King, confident in his abilities. But early in his journey, he encounters the ghost of one of his ancestors, a long lost version of himself. The ghost says only two words; I’m sorry. Link does not understand, but he will. 

      It has been recorded many times in the Hyrule Hystoria that the Hero is not mute, but he does not speak. It is the horrors he will endure on the quest to destroy the Demon King that will mute him. If they are not enough, the memories of his past lives, so much more vivid than Zelda’s, will be. Unlike Zelda, Link remembers Ganondorf the man, and he feels guilty, horrified, as he drives the Blade of Evil’s Bane through the Demon King’s skull. It is nearly enough to stop him, but he knows he must do it, or more innocent people will die. He hopes this will be the last time. He knows it is not. He remembers when Zelda was just a girl and not a guilt ridden, wise beyond her years, too-young Queen. He cannot stand it, and soon leaves the Golden, cursed Kingdom, knowing and remembering how it will be the end of him, that he will not die a peaceful death. 

      He does not care. For none of them will truly die, so what does the pain of his body’s death matter? But as much as he wishes it would be over for good this time, so that he and Zelda and Ganondorf could leave the living forever, he would not wish their fate on anyone.  

**Author's Note:**

> Please Review! Constructive criticism is welcome!


End file.
